Pillow 2: The Chibis Strike Back
by Miva Rose
Summary: Sequel to Pillow. After being released, the chibis went about building their own lives, but The Great God Ayame creates a plan. Follows the chibis as they venture into the real world.
1. Chapter 1

This has taken waaay too long to write, right? I would blame it on writer's block but an author that my class in school saw said that there is no such thing, just a lack of creativity. Okay, blame the delay in writing this on a lack of creativity. 

For those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to my first ever fanfic, Pillow, though you probably don't need to read it. At the beginning this appears to have very little to with Pillow, but it does! -nods- Without reading Pillow, the humor may seem very weird instead of just weird, so I _do_ suggest reading it.

This about the chibis, and what happened when they were released.

Incase you can't tell, I'll name who the chibis are at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: Trust me, if Furuba was mine Haru would be the main character and Hatori would be emo. Yay! Anyway, not mine.

---

Pillow 2: The Chibis Strike Back 

"I appreciate your offer, Aki-chan, but I already have a date. Three of them, actually."

Black, White and KittyKyo glanced at their precious Yu-chan. He was on the phone to Aki-chan _again._ That damn drag queen kept calling him.

"No, I'm sure they would notice my absence…"

Their poor Yu-chan. Suffering Aki-chan's pathetic persuasion powers like that.

"Aki-chan! That's just wrong!"

Their poor Yu-chan. Having to listen to Aki-chan's various dirty thoughts.

"No! We can't have a baby! You're not a woman!"

Having had enough, KittyKyo took the phone off of Yu-chan. "I'm sorry, Aki-chan, but Yu-chan is our date and we'd be very, very upset without him. I don't think White would survive!"

White nodded and grabbed Yu-chan by the wrist, "C'mon! The Great God Ayame needs to talk to us!"

"Right! We're going to be late because of that lady-boy. Just hang up, Kitty!"

On Black's command KittyKyo hung up. "I was very, very polite, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were! And you saved me! I swear he thinks he's a woman…"

The four chibis shuddered. Just the thought of Aki-chan, with her blonde, curly wig, over-done make-up and Marilyn Monroe-style dress, was enough to give small children nightmares.

"We really, really should be going. Right?"

The other chibis nodded in reply and they left for The Great God Ayame's house.

---

"Hi-chan, I think… maybe… we should be… going?" Little Chibi Kisa stood in the doorway to Hi-chan's room. Her name was really long, so everyone called her Ki-chan.

"You're right. Does this make my butt look big?" Hi-chan stood up, and wriggled his behind in Ki-chan's direction. Hi-chan's real name was "Chan" which was really short, not to mention stupid, so everyone called him Hi-chan.

"Of… of course not… silly!" Ki-chan giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"You're right again, slimming jeans would _never_ make a butt look big," He took Ki-chan's hand and dragged her out the building, towards The Great God Ayame's house.

---

"Der-rick! We've got to go!" Toh-chan stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips, waiting rather impatiently.

"One minute…"

"The potatoes will be here when you get back! Geez!"

"What's the rush?" Derrick continued staring at the potatoes on the kitchen counter, every now and then muttering "fabulous" or "breath-taking".

"There's gunna be GAY GUYS there! _Gay_ guys!"

"Gay men can wait. Besides, you've hung around with plenty of gay men before."

"Der-rick! You've stared at plenty of potatoes before!"

"Fine, fine. Let me grab my coat."

And they left, off to The Great God Ayame's house.

---

"Oh, I'm sorry Breakfast Bowl-san! I'm sorry! I don't deserve to live, after hurting you so! But I can't punish myself just yet; I have Ayame-sama to see! Sorry, Bowl-san!"

Ritchan-chan dashed around his house, still apologising to a bowl he placed down on the table too forcefully. Ritchan-chan lived alone because he was a monk from the Ayame-sama's temple. Monks from there had to live completely alone as Ayame-sama was to be their only love.

Luckily, even if Ritchan-chan lived in a house full of extremely hot, naked Ayame-a-likes he would still not be tempted. Okay, he would be tempted, but he would not act on his urges.

Ritchan-chan finally finished getting ready to see his beloved Ayame-sama. He stood, looked in the mirror, and whined about looking like a woman.

Finally, he dashed out the door. He slammed it shut and apologised for doing so all at once and skipped down he road, off to his beloved Ayame-sama's house.

---

Gura-chan eyed Rinn nervously. Her outfit of choice today was a PVC short-short and bikini top set, matched with a leather jacket made from a cow named Pickle. Rinn's outfits never lost their shock-factor. They should've done by now. Gura-chan had seen this one about 7 times before, many of them at social occasions just as important as this one.

"Gura-chan, you never cease to amaze me!"

"What?"

"That outfit! What do you think we're going to, Tartfest '06?"

Gura-chan looked down at herself. She was in jeans (full length, bootleg, blue denim) and a T-shirt (baby blue, fitted). She looked at what Rinn was wearing. "Oh, I… thought it was a bit much, shall I go change?"

Rinn shook her head. "A bit late for that now. Just… urgh… forget it!"

Gura-chan bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't have worn a fitted top. Rinn would never forgive her.

Rinn stormed out, and Gura-chan followed at a run. Off they went to, you guessed it, The Great God Ayame's house.

---

"Koo-chan, do I look fabulous?"

Kurri-chan shook his head at Aki-chan, "Please don't call me "Koo-chan"! And anyway, what does how you look matter? It's only a meeting,"

"Of course I can call you Koo-chan, and of course how I look matters. Yu-chan will be there! Yu-chan and I are having a baby, you know?"

Kurri-chan sighed. "You look okay, can we leave now?"

Aki-chan shook his head in the mirror and began to fiddle with his sequined dress again.

"Aki-chan, you look fine!"

"I just want to look special for Yu-chan…"

Kurri-chan resisted growling, slamming Aki-chan against the wall or any of the other temptations he often got when around the drag queen. Instead, he smiled sweetly and said that Yu-chan would not be able to resist him.

Aki-chan grinned and skipped out of the house. Kurri-chan rolled his eyes and followed.

---

"Ha-chan! How're you? I haven't seen you _all_ morning!"

Ha-chan grinned. "Shi-chan! I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine! How are you?"

"Brilliant! A-chan is calling for us, though."

"Ohh," Ha-chan let go of Shi-chan and took his hand, "Ayame-san is scary, scary, scary!"

"I know, but isn't he HAWT?"

Ha-chan giggled and nodded, "He's very preedy, preedy, preedy!"

Shi-chan led his best friend towards A-chan's parlour. Once there, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter."

"A-chan, baby!"

"Shi-chan! Don't call him that!" whispered a fearful Ha-chan, then he turned to Ayame-san himself, "Good morning, Ayame-san. Can we be of service?"

"You better be of service," Ayame-san scowled, "Or else I will feed you to the Gura-chan. Everybody knows she'll eat anything."

Ha-chan trembled. "What can we get you?"

"Bring me… the plan!"

"I'll get it!" yelled Shi-chan and ran off.

"Forgive my friend, Ayame-san. Occasionally he can be of use…"

"Do not worry, Ha-chan. Soon _everybody_ will be of use! Muahahahahahaha!"

---

That's the end of chapter 1.

Oh yeah… KittyKyo is Kyo's chibi, Yu-chan is Yuki's, White and Black are Haru's, Hi-chan is Hiro's, Ki-chan is Kisa's, Toh-chan is Tohru's, Derrick is Momiji's, Ritchan-chan is Ritsu's, Aki-chan is Akito's, Kurri-chan is Kureno's, Rinn is Rin's, Gura-chan is Kagura's, Ha-chan is Hatori's, Shi-chan is Shigures and The Great God Ayame is Ayame's chibi. Okay?

The chibis are like a part of the person's personality that was either very prominent or not at all, depending on whether they listened to the little voice in their head.

Next chapter: Find out Ayame's evil plan, listen to more people insulting Gura-chan and see the chaos in the real world since the chibis left their (for lack of a better word) owners.

Review _please!_ Pretty please with sugar lumps on top.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo! We're back for chapter 2 which… took a while, I know. 

But it's the last week of the school year for me, so I'll be writing more regularly soon. Right now, I'm sick.

So… my excuses for being so late to write this are… Pirates of The Caribbean 2, getting lots of Pocky and… a new ratty called Krumm. Okay, now that's over with let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: My art sucks. The art in furuba is very good. Therefore, furuba is not mine.

----- Pillow 2 

Chapter 2

"I'm very, very excited!"

KittyKyo and Black were stood in The Great God Ayame's garden. Black was frowning at the floor.

"There is nothing to be excited about. It is just Ayame-san being evil, again. And stop looking for Yu-chan!"

"Umm… okay!" KittyKyo stopped himself searching for his precious Yu-chan and instead looked straight at Black, "The Great God Ayame is really, really evil, isn't he?"

Black rolled his eyes as much as physically possible, "Yes! And he has probably called us here to kill us. He does that often. Bitch-queen."

KittyKyo giggled, "But Black, The Great God Ayame's a _man_! He can't be a _queen_!"

"Bitch-king."

"That's much, much better!" KittyKyo smiled, but the smile slowly slipped off of his face, "But… what if we really, really are gunna die?"

"Well then, we'll just have to have some fun. Right here, in this very spot."

KittyKyo glanced at Black's lecherous smile and shivered. His boyfriends could all be scary sometimes, but Black was definitely the scariest.

"Right here? But… But that's very, very naughty!"

Black smiled wider and grabbed KittyKyo's shirt, "That just makes it _extra _fun."

KittyKyo smiled slightly as he was pulled to the ground. Yep, Black was definitely the scariest. In a good way.

---

"Shi-chan, do you think Ayame-san will hurt anybody?"

Ha-chan and Shi-chan were sat under a tree in The Great God Ayame's oversized garden. The two were holding hands, and Ha-chan kept sneaking nervous glances at the boy beside him.

"A-chan? Of course he will! In case you haven't noticed, he's kind of a sadist," Shigure glanced at Ha-chan, "What does it matter?"

Ha-chan blushed. For some reason under Shi-chan's gaze his brain turned to mush and his tummy was filled with butterflies, "Well… Uh… I kinda like these guys, y'know? Yu-chan always offers me a sweet whenever I see him and Toh-chan always is really nice to me and you and Rinn always says that you're really cute and Ki-chan is really sweet and Kurri-chan is quite nice and-"

"Okay, I get it!" Shi-chan laughed, "So you like everybody?"

"Not everybody. Not Gura-chan. She's a tart. Ayame-san can do what he wants with her."

"And Aki-chan!"

Ha-chan grinned, "And Aki-chan! But I always sorta thought he was nice, he always said he could give me some clothes that would look adorable on me!"

"Yeah, dresses!" Shi-chan dodged the fist flying his way, "I always thought you'd look cute in a mini-skirt myself."

"Hey!" Ha-chan pounced on his friend and blew in his ear; the ultimate attack.

"No fair!" squealed Shi-chan. Ha-chan just giggled and poked his tongue out.

---

The Great God Ayame surveyed his… well, toys was probably the word needed here, but that sounds so cruel. Ayame wasn't cruel. Ayame just wasn't kind.

Anyway, The Great God Ayame surveyed the _people_ below him. He stood on the balcony of the plotting room. This balcony was the speech-giving balcony. That was all he was going to do to these _people_. Give a speech. He usually did much worse. Like showing them pictures of Aki-chan in his underwear. That was his cruellest punishment, but nobody lived to tell anyone else of it. The Aki-chan-in-his-underwear attack was always fatal.

Ayame needed to focus. Here he was, daydreaming of torturing when he was meant to be making a very important speech. He cleared his throat, and addressed the _people_.

"Ladies, gentlemen and tarts," on the last word he glared at Gura-chan, "I have brought you here today to inform you of something important, the "real" world. You probably all remember those days, when you were merely a voice in someone's head, when you were someone's evil urges. But then, we were freed. No one knows how, no one knows why, but we were. Now we live here, in this small world, barely 2 miles squared, while our "real" counterparts are living it up in their "real" world that, let me tell you, is much more then 1.75m²," the _people_ all gasped, "Finally, _finally_, I have come up with a way for us to go from _here_ to _there_" Ayame paused for the cheers, and there were plenty, "So now, we shall go!"

He pressed a button on his balcony and the portal appeared in front of the crowd. They all waited, staring up at him for a sign they should leave, "Go now, I shall leave later!"

The second half of the sentence wasn't heard above the screams of delight, not that anyone was worried when Ayame left anyway.

---

Shi-chan knew what he and Ha-chan needed to do. When they got to the other side they needed to give everyone their orders, then they were to go find the people they had previously inhabited, Shigure and Hatori.

The other side looked boring. Very boring. But, it wasn't like they had a choice. A-chan would kill them if they ran off to a strip club now. Shi-chan doubted anyone else besides Black would actually want to visit a strip club anyway.

"Everybody, look this way please!" Ha-chan was using his stern voice. Everyone, of course, turned around. How could they not after hearing that voice command them to do so?

Shi-chan prepared to give everyone their orders. Deep breath. Okay, ready. "Everyone, you are to go to your… past homes… and by that I mean the people you used to live in… and bring them back here. You are to chuck them through the portal and then wait here for your next orders."

"Okay, KittyKyo and Yu-chan, you are to go to the park straight down the road from here."

"Black and White, you're the same person. Go to the park down the road and then look up the nearest tree. You're stalking Yu-chan's person. Oh, and Black, no dodgy stuff on the floor this time, kay?"

"Ki-chan and Hi-chan, you two are at the cinema watching something called 'Mogeta something or other'"

"Derrick, you're at the violin shop. No idea where that is though, so good luck finding it."

"Rinn, you're being totally emo in… some emo place."

"Rinn, ignore Ha-chan. You're being totally emo in a non-emo place. Go to the nearest café with lots of happy people. You'll be the only non-happy one there."

"Kurri-chan, you're in a convenience store over…" Ha-chan pointed in the vague direction of the store, "…there!"

"Gura-tart, you're probably in some tart-shop somewhere."

"Gura-chan, you're not. You're up the same tree as Black and White's person is. You're stalking KittyKyo's person."

"Whatever. Aki-chan, you're currently murdering someone at the main Sohma house. That's… somewhere."

"And Toh-chan, you're cleaning up the house your person lives in."

"And Ritchan-chan… isn't here. Ah well…"

"So everybody, go now or die a slow and painful death."

Needless to say, everybody went.

---

"It's really, really cool we're together!"

"Yes!"

Yu-chan started to skip towards the park, dragging KittyKyo with him. KittyKyo was still muttering about how stuff was really, really cool when they reached the park gates.

Yu-chan hesitated, "Err… you first!"

KittyKyo looked for the cause of Yu-chan's nervousness and soon found it. On a park bench two people were sat together, looking as though they were sucking each other's faces off.

"KittyKyo… that's us!"

"Scary, scary, scary!"

Yu-chan giggled, "Kitty… we gotta get them apart!"

"Scary, scary, scary!"

---

"Is this the cinema?"

"…Yes…!"

"Oh. Do I look okay?"

"…Yes…!"

"You hesitated! I look awful, don't I? How could you?"

"…I always… hesitate…"

"Oh yeah… why?"

"Habit… I picked up… from my… person."

"Okay… Shall we go in? And are you sure I look fine?"

"Hi-chan, you… look great! And… yes we… should go in…"

---

Derrick was walking the streets. This was the beginning of his arduous journey across Tokyo, his search for the violin shop.

"Violin shop… violin shop… Oooh! A coat shop!"

Derrick was in the coat shop.

---

"Well, this is happy, I guess…"

Rinn looked around the café. It was definitely a happy café. There were couples at every table, some even with their children. Happy. Smile. Laugh.

Rinn collapsed onto the floor, "Argh! Too… much… happy!"

"Oh, you're looking for a happy café? You want the place across the street, Happy Café. That's a really happy place!"

"Nooooo!"

---

"Excuse me, do you know of convenience store in this direction?"

"Yes, sir-"

Kurri-chan growled menacingly. "The name's Kurri-chan!"

"Yes… Kurri-chan… the store is just round this corner…"

Kurri-chan smiled sweetly as the man walked off. As soon as he was out of earshot Kurri-chan's smile became psychopathic, "I'll kill you and that drag queen later! Bye-bye!"

---

"Tree… tree… ooh… tree!"

Gura-chan smiled. "Found it!"

She looked around to tell White and Black that she'd found their people's hiding place but couldn't see them. However, she could see some bushes rustling more then normal.

She sweat-dropped, "I'll… just tell them later!"

---

Aki-chan knew he was meant to be at the main Sohma house. He knew it. But he'd succeeded in convincing his first person that he was a she.

Sure, this person was very drunk, but it was surely the start of more people believing him.

"Sugar… you're a babe! Whoa… chickens…"

"What?"

"Nuffin… nuffin… chickens…"

"Whatever… can we get back to the part about me being a babe, please?"

"You're a babe! Whoa-"

"Yes, yes, chickens, I get it!"

"What're you on about, babe? Chickens? I was talking 'bout that llama…"

"Whatever…"

---

"'Scuzey me? Are you Tohru?"

"Uh, yes!" Tohru turned around smiling, but the smile became a look of terror, "OH NO! THE VOICES! NOT THE VOICES! I DON'T WANT DIRTY THOUGHTS!"

Toh-chan frowned. This may take a while.

---

"Shigure? Hatori? Hi!"

"Oh! It's my Shi-chan! Hey honey!"

"Shigure, baby! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!"

Shigure and Shi-chan hugged each other in a cliché romantic fashion.

"Uh, hi…"

"…Yeah…"

Hatori and Ha-chan stood by each other in a cliché too-cool-to-care fashion.

-------------------------------

And that's the end of that chapter.

In the next chapter: Rinn almost dies from happy, Aki-chan meets another drunk guys, Black and White make a shocking discovery and Yu-chan and KittyKyo attempt to pull Yuki and Kyo apart.

Reviews make me sing. If I get no reviews I'll cry and watch twin peaks instead of writing. (Twin Peaks is something I only just discovered. My mum bought it for me 'cos she's nice. Yay!)

So… review pwease.


End file.
